transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Bumbling or Stumbling Introductions
Human Lounge This small lounge is for human visitors to Autobot City. The room is big enough to fit a large Cybertronian, and furniture here is sized to fit both humans and Autobots. Pictures on the walls show events commemorating great moments in Autobot-Earth relations and a door to the east leads to the Autobot's greatest human friend, Spike Witwicky. Autobot City's Human Lounge, where the terran guests of the robotic faction are invited to stay and well.. lounge around when not on important buisness. And this is where Specter has come to track down one human in particular, although his data processors are still lagged from his exhaustive journey and memory banks still somewhat muddled since his rescue. Silently, the white Autobot creeps into the Lounge area. Andi Lassiter is sitting in the human lounge, winding down after the trip back from Six Lasers. She's only here for about thirty six hours, though, as she leaves again when the supply shuttle headed back to Six Lasers is reloaded and refueled. She really ought to go home and check on stuff, but she just can't drag herself out of this chair. Not yet. Specter stalks behind the chair, trying to ascertain the identity of the sitter before his presence is made aware. Still not one hundred percent comfortable around them, he's grown somewhat intrigued by them.. and some persistant nagging notion that he's met one before. That he's met Andi Lassiter before. The idea doesn't make sense to him either, since Specter met his first pair of humans not a fortnight ago. Nate Briar of the EDC and a freelance mechanic by the name of Deborah. And so he silently creeps closer and closer, until he's right behind Andi's seat. Sit-Com is friendly to humans, being enthralled by their penultimate creation, television. He enters the lounge and waves. "Evening, Ms. Lassiter," he says. Andi Lassiter has been listening to the Autobot approach since the doors opened. She's got better than average hearing, and no one really knows why. "So, are you going to say hello or just stand there gawking?" She's addressing Specter (even though she hasn't even turned her head), who's standing behind her chair. Immediately befuddled by her skills of perception, Specter stumbles forward to rest a hand on the back of the chair. "Apologies." he mutters, regaining his composure and standing back up at full attention. Briskly striding around the chair, the Autobot studies her with a discerning glare.. one that fighters use to size up their opponents before a fight. Obviously, Andi's reputation preceeds her. Andi Lassiter says, "Hey, Sit-Com." She sits up straighter and looks up at the new Autobot. "No need to apologize. Greetings would be better." Something then occurs to her. "Oh, hey, Sit-Com, I need to swing by the pad and make sure it's all still there." "Greet.. ings." Specter states slowly, perching closer to look at Andi. Something is distinctly familar about this terran, he muses and leans back out. "Designation?" the Autobot inquires, searching his database for visual matches on facial imagery alone. A designation will only pinpoint and refine a search, to reasonable numbers. "Yes, mistress," Sit-Com says with a salute, "I shall endeavor to make certain your property is intact." He looks over at Specter. "Greetings, stranger. Don't believe we've met. And you are...?" Andi Lassiter smiles cheerily up at Specter. "My name is Andrea Lassiter. I work for the EDC and in the repair bay here. And you are?" Caught between two people, Specter ends up shying back a little ways. Hand shakes? "Designation: Specter. Do you happen to be a member of the.. EDC?" he asks Andi in particular, giving the Junkion a once over. He's already been brought up to speed on their particular sub-species and faction. "Andrea Lassiter." Specter coos to himself, silently while staring at her. Suddenly, he's beset with a mental image of the terran.. wrapped up in a turbo-fox pelt?? Andi Lassiter blinks. "Wait. Specter?" Damn, where is Patchwork when she needs someone with a good memory? She narrows her eyes, staring up at the Autobot. "How long have you been on Earth? "Correct, I am Specter. And you are a.." Specter trails, the momentary clarity gone in an astrosecond. For all he tries, the memory retreats further and fades back away into the recess of his mind. "Enigma." he finishes his sentence, resting back against a table. "Not long, terran Andrea Lassiter." Andi Lassiter is remembering stuff too, but will have to ruminate on it further to remember it more clearly. She has distinct impressions of near-constant cold and everything being too large and everyone speaking in modem handshaking tones. But she'll figure it out later. "Sit-Com, do you mind if I rush on out of here? I have," she glances at her small phone, "thirty four hours left before I have to leave for Six Lasers again." "No problem," Sit-Com says, "If you need a fast ride, I'm your Junk." Andi Lassiter hehs softly at that. "Okay, that just sounded wrong." She looks up at the still oddly familiar Specter. "Care to accompany us, Specter?" Specter slowly nods, getting up to his feet. "I am told protecting your kind is our utmost.. concern. I would be pleased to accompany you, Andrea Lassiter." "Then, shall we?" Sit-Com says, "I'm revving and ready to go when you are." Andi Lassiter moves to stand and head for the door, but stops and just LOOK at Sit-Com. "What have you been watching lately? Cinemax?" "Possibly, yes," Sit-Com says. Andi Lassiter says, "Well, either stop it or be prepared for me to laugh at every stray comment you make." She scoops up her satchel and heads for the door. At the pace she's walking, even though it's considerably more energetic than Specter might have expected, she's still going to take a LONG time to get out of Autobot City. "So, Specter, how much of Earth have you seen so far?" "Laughter is the best medicine," Sit-Com says. His laughtrack randomly goes off. "My access to Earth was and has been limited, Andrea. With the truce going on, there is not much intelligence to be gathered on this planet." Specter replies, keeping up with the brisk pace. Andi Lassiter says, "Please. Call me Andi. And Sit-Com, I've always believed that." She leads the pair toward the door, if neither has the presence of mind to pick her up and speed things a bit. "What is your alt mode again?" she asks of Specter while looking up at him. "I feel like I should remember." Fade to black.